The invention concerns novel compounds and methods of use thereof to produce various cardiotropic effects in mammals. Other valuable pharmacologic effects in mammals may be obtained including regulation of serum glucose and serum steroid levels, especially cholesterol. Additionally, the compounds may be used to inhibit stress ulcers in mammals.